Rize Kamishiro
Rize Kamishiro (神 代 利 世, '' Kamishiro Rize '') é um ghoul, que foi pendurado para fora em Anteiku. Ela colocou os olhos em Ken retard , mas momentos antes de comê-lo, ela foi ferido em um acidente e seu kakuhou foi transplantado em Ken Kaneki, tornando-o Ghoul. Rize é também conhecido sob o apelido de '' 'Binge Eater' '' (大 喰 い, '' Binge Eater '' ou '' gula '', literalmente '' Big Eater ''). Por causa de seus hábitos alimentares, Rize era uma ameaça para a maioria dos fantasmas da 11ª enfermaria e 20 de ala. Sua relação com Matasaka Kamishiro não é clara. Aparência Ela parece ser uma menina tímida, magra com cabelo longo roxo, olhos roxos, e uma figura de ampulheta. Para se misturar na sociedade humana, ela usa um ajuste normal de vestuário para uma mulher jovem, embora seu traje revela alguma clivagem, possivelmente, para seduzir e fascínio dos homens como sua presa. Rize é muito atraente e tem conhecimento deste fato, muitas vezes manipulando-a para sua vantagem. Personalidade Rize é uma ghoul voraz, independente, que atua como uma mulher fatal para aqueles que são vítimas de seus encantos. Ela é uma mulher enigmática com muitos aquaintances quais são deixados com uma impressão misteriosa dela e aqueles que entram em conflito com ela raramente sair vivo, com exceção de Banjou, que encontra a sua auto-dependência e força atractiva. Ela não tem ambições e vagueia pelas alas sem rumo para apaziguar seu tédio. Rize em seus dias mais jovens. Passado Seis meses antes do acidente estrutura de aço, Rize Kamishiro vivia em 11 Ward. Suas atividades atraíram a atenção dos investigadores do ghoul e os fez avançar nessa ala. Ela decidiu deixar quando os investigadores do ghoul começou a agir. Antes de partir, ela matou Hagi, o líder dos ghouls de 11 de Ward, e dois outros fantasmas. Rize foi alvo Kaneki que tinha uma queda por ela. Depois que ela ganhou a chance de sair com ele para fins de manipulação, ela o levou para um lugar deserto, onde ela começou a caça. Revelando que ela é um vampiro, Kaneki teve também a perceber as probabilidades em seu notou antes, enquanto escapar. Em seguida, ela foi atrás dele e feriu-lhe uma lesão fatal no abdômen. Pouco antes de dar Kaneki um golpe final, barras de aço, de repente cai sobre ela de longe até levando um "acidente". Os dois foram para Hospital Kanou Geral, onde Prof. Akihiro Kanou tomou a decisão de transplantar órgãos de Rize em Kaneki raciocínio que ela era um caso perdido e Kaneki precisava seus órgãos imediatamente. No segundo episódio do anime, uma alucinação de Rize assombra Kaneki quando ele está com fome e ao tentar lutar contra seus instintos carniçais. Aogiri Arc: Durante as sessões de tortura de Yamori, Kaneki começa a ver uma alucinação de Rize em sua mente, que o ajuda a abraçar o seu novo lado ghoul que, eventualmente, seria capaz derrotar Yamori. É neste período de tempo quando Kaneki Relações Ken Kaneki Rize was drawn to Kaneki because of his delectable appearance and himself. Both shared many interests. After his date, Rize tried to hunt him, but she couldn't. In the end, she died and he, seriously injured, went to a hospital, where Dr.Kanou decided to transplant the organs into him. Uma alucinação de Rize parece Kaneki no início do anime, que representa o subconsciente de meio vampiro de Kaneki. Ela geralmente assombra Kaneki quando está com fome e precisa comer carne humana. Matasaka Kamishiro Souta Após a derrota de Kaneki durante sua batalha com Arima, foi revelado durante seus flashbacks que era Souta, que faz parte dos palhaços, que deixam para baixo as vigas de aço em Rize, causando-lhe a "morte". Ela parece conhecê-lo antes de vir para o 20º ala. Akihiro Kanou Kazuichi Banjou Banjou detém um amor um caminho para Rize, a quem não se preocupa com Banjou em tudo. Poderes e Habilidades Rize is considered strong even among ghouls, and her Kagune is well able to knock down multiple opponents at once. * '' 'Rinkaku Kagune: '' Sua Kagune é especial porque tem um fator de regeneração anormal mesmo entre os tipos Rinkaku Ela é capaz de invocar até quatro garras tentáculo. Embora magro, cada garra pode cortar profundamente o suficiente para ferir fatalmente qualquer esforço, humano ou vampiro. Yoshimura explicou, apesar de ter uma regeneração celular superior, em caso de danos suficientes prejudica seus sinais vitais, em seguida, mesmo com um corpo rápida recuperação que não permitiria regenerar de ferimentos fatais; como a viga de aço que esmagou sua cintura e, finalmente, levou a "acidente". Curiosidades * Ela foi classificada em 8 na pesquisa de caráter popularidade. * Sen Takatsuki 's' '' do The Black Goat Egg '' 'era um livro Rize e Kaneki gostava de ler a partir do capítulo 1. Coincidentemente, cenário e os personagens do livro mostra uma semelhança dos dois. Rize é semelhante à cabra preta que tem um apetite voraz para os seres humanos, e Kaneki que foi transplantado com os órgãos de Rize pode ser interpretado como o filho da cabra preta. As experiências de Kaneki no mundo vampiro e as lutas com sua natureza vampiro mostram um paralelo com o protagonista do livro. * Quotes * Para Kaneki: "Toda a desvantagem neste mundo decorre de falta de capacidade de uma pessoa robson." Navegação do Site Category:Charactersmaconds Category:Female Category:Ghoul